Operation: Mommy And Daddy
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: *Sequel to Elizabeth Armstrong. Elizabeth now knew who her father was, but she was facing a new dilemma; her parents were not by any stretch of the imagination together.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan And Adult Help

Knowing who her father is, is wonderful, but she was positive that her parents still loved each other.

What was she supposed to do with that?

They would make the perfect couple.

Her father had to have been the only one to ever steal her mother's heart, and he evidently never gave it back.

He absolutely adored his daughter, and she was half positive, that he still loved her mother.

Despite what her mom had said, Major Miles would be the perfect candidate for their other wise frustrating family reunions.

Anyway, Major Miles was fiercely loyal to her mother, Olivier Armstrong. (That could just be the way the military worked, though.)

Many years ago, her Uncle Roy had passed a law that stated that officers in the military could marry other military officers, and he immediately married his subordinate, Riza Hawkeye.

Even in Xing, it was allowed. The Emperor had married his head bodyguard, and they had kids.

Her parents were allowed to get married, so why didn't they?

Her parents needed to be happy together, so she had to get them together.

She didn't quite understand the dynamics of relationships. (She was only thirteen for Pete's sake!)

She may need adult help.

Her Uncle Ed was pretty cool, may be he could help.

Her mom would kill her, if she got her Uncle Roy to help.

Her Aunt Riza, though, could prove to be an amazing help.

She couldn't help grinning, as she plotted away; it was for her parents, after all.


	2. Chapter 2 Some Help?

"Hey, Aunt Riza? Could you help me out?" Elizabeth Armstrong asked her aunt.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Riza Mustang asked her in concern.

"I want to gat Mommy and Daddy beck together." Elizabeth informed her aunt.

"Elizabeth, you know who your father is?" Aunt Riza asked in surprise; she didn't even know who Elizabeth's father was.

"It's Major Miles." Elizabeth chimed as an answer to her aunt's question.

"Did your mother tell you that?" Mrs. Mustang asked.

"Yeah." Elizabeth answered.

"I don't think that you should do that." Riza Mustang told the thirteen-year old.

Elizabeth Armstrong pouted on her line of the phone.

'Aw... Aunt Riza won't help me.' Elizabeth thought, sadly.

* * *

'Uncle Ed's next on the list.' Elizabeth thought, hopefully.

Her uncle agreed fairly quickly with only one exception.

"Can you promise that your mother won't kill me?" He asked her, fearfully. Everyone was absolutely terrified of her mother, and she didn't blame them. After all, that would be hypocritical of her, if she did blame them.

"I won't let her hurt you." Elizabeth promised Ed, secretly hoping that she could keep such a promise.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Time

"My whole life, I haven't had any family time with just my mom and dad." Elizabeth announced, slyly.

"Elizabeth, it is not possible for us." Olivier Mira Armstrong told her daughter, sternly.

"They won't even know that Major Miles is my father; I am practically your spitting image." Elizabeth whined, just as her father came in.

"What's going on, Lizzie?" If possible Major Miles was even more affectionate towards Elizabeth than before she knew that he was her father.

"I want to spend the day with you and Mommy, but Mom won't let me." Elizabeth pouted her lips, and widened her blue eyes to form the cutest puppy dog pout ever that he father could never say, "No," to.

"Why not?" He ruffled her hair, playfully.

Her mother sighed.

Inwardly, Elizabeth did a little happy dance.

* * *

They spent the next day in town window shopping, because Olivier didn't have work off the day before.

They looked like the perfect family.

Elizabeth was disappointed that her parents didn't act like a couple: no holding hands, kissing, staring, or secretive looks.


	4. Chapter 4 Let's Have A Party!

"Uncle Ed!" Elizabeth shouted, and jumped in to the ex-Fullmetal Alchemist's arms.

"Lizzie." Ed responded to his thirteen-year-old niece.

"How are things with your parents?" Ed whispered.

"They aren't biting." Elizabeth whispered back.

"So what should we do?" Elizabeth asked her uncle.

"We need to get them alone somehow." Edward muttered.

"May be a party?" Mused Elizabeth.

"How do we get a party?" Ed asked Elizabeth.

"We make one." Elizabeth announced.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day creating a party which meant long shopping trips, and hours spent on decorations.

They spent the whole next day working on it as well.

Elizabeth had even bought her mom a dress, and her dad a tuxedo.

Elizabeth wrote the invites to the party in a pretty cursive handwriting that she had never used before.

She found that it was fun to create a party, but she was terrified of how everyone would react to said party; her mother was the one that she was most scared of out of everyone that was going to the party.

She delivered all of the invites to the correct rooms of the officers, and draped her mom's new dress on her mother's bed.


	5. Chapter 5 Being Babysat And Sneaking In

"You have to stay here, and Edward will watch you." Olivier told her daughter.

Elizabeth nodded, trying to not too look to eager.

"No sneaking in." Olivier Armstrong commanded Elizabeth.

"I wasn't planning on it." Elizabeth solemnly swore.

Her mother gave her a look, but didn't say anything about it.

Olivier finished getting ready, and told her daughter, "Edward is waiting outside."

"Alright!" Elizabeth chimed, but after catching her mother's suspicious glare, she changed her expression to one of bitter disappointment.

As soon as her mother left, Elizabeth and Ed snuck off to the party.

* * *

Olivier had found herself dancing with Miles; it was an amazing feeling to be in his arms once again.

She knew that the moment couldn't last, so she pulled away.


End file.
